Usuario discusión:Pokiity12
Giovi, el Elite-4 .... Todo bien, pero nesecitos otro pokemon xD, son 5, no 4 Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) No esta mal !! mas bien, me gusta la idea asi nos actualizamos con los juegos NB, bien pensado ;D, tu seras la Jueza Principal Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 02:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) quien eres,cm encontrastes mi wiki?[[the master trainer}}]] 02:28 2 oct 2010 (UTC) q significa eso,q quieres decir?[[the master trainer}}]] 02:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respusetas bicho Bachuru: きんちょうかん. y Ojo Cumpuesto. La primera anula el uso de las bayas. Heracross: Ejambre y Agallas =D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 23:30 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Grovee Esta genial el mapa, pero se diseñara uno una vez que la region este lista, asi que no desesperes ... oye, vi que audicionaste para lider, te digo que no puedes, como ya eres E-4, no puedes ser 2 cosas, asi que te lo borrare, perdon =/ Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:30 3 oct 2010 (UTC) oye me gustaria que fueras hikari en mi novela luna de medianoche (Se me olvido el nombre en ingles) JA 02:36 4 oct 2010 (UTC) eh? Y yo que hise yo no dije nada de esclavas solo de malos amigos (en donde tu no estabas incluida) y de la novela de Rata embolsillada Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 22:32 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Sentido figurado Lo decia en sentido figurado que no soy tan como puedo decirlo tranquilo como uds dosCuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 22:52 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejeje Sip en cierta parte somos iguales y es por eso que no salte como loco por que sabia que nos ibamos a arreglar hablando tranquilos feliz cumpleaños (Es hoy verdad?) Archivo:REGALO DE JOSE A GIOVANNA.jpg y otro mas que hice pq ese no quedo bn Archivo:REGALO DE JOSE PARA GIOVANNA.png Feliz cumpleaños traeme helado ;D jaja mentira --JA 17:17 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Más vale tarde que nunca.... ¡HAPPY B DAY! Archivo:Para_Giovi_De_Aiden_(Antiguo).gif Archivo:Para_Giovi_De_Aiden_(Nuevo).png En dos colores ^^ Espero que te guste, y siento mandartelos a estas horas Esque estuve todo el dia en la biblioteca y tenia el dibujo empezado en mi casa xD Felicidades ^^ Luego te haré otro regalo [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 17:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) CUMPLE! FELIZ CUMPLE KITY Archivo:Regalo_para_Pokity_de_Dark_Lion.jpg El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 21:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mi regalo para ti Hola Poki ... FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE !!!!, creo que soy el unico que no supo que tu cumple era hoy, y como no me alcanza paar darte una targeta, usare mi poder para esto: *Soy dueño de la zona de captura normal, asi que te doy un ....Archivo:Skitty_NB.png (al nivel 14) *Soy administrador magico-burocrata, asi que te doy ... Archivo:ColaSkitty_de_Kan_o_Giovi.png y Archivo:Piedra_lunar.png *Soy quien te da tu inicial en la Wikia-Region, asi que te doy .... Un Archivo:Huevo_De_Cyndaquil_de_Kan_a_Giovi.png Disfruta tus regalo, y que te ayuden en tu viaje y aventura =D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 22:16 16 oct 2010 (UTC) claro claro qeu queiro ser tu amigaa !! seremos grandes amigas Saludos [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:40 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :D Seamos amigos n.n Empoleon7 13:46 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Cacnea Felicidades, ganas tu cacnea a nivel 10 I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 15:46 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Felicidades has obtenido a un Slowpoke nivel 5 equipado con roca del rey (no se aceptan devoluciones) El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 18:14 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kitty! Respondistes bien asi que tienes al Baoppu n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:20 24 oct 2010 (UTC) claro pero primero nos organizamos.. veamos las dos podemos poner pokémon , pero primero fijate en el expediente cuales vendraqn , yo ire poniendo, otra cosa en adopcion solo pudes aver 4 ahora etsare entrengando los pokémonadoptado sy pondre otros dos , si quieres te puedes encargar de los huevos con migo , tambien estare haciendo los expedientes.. haci que en marcha !!!! cualkier consutlta dime en mi discución [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:24 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo ! Pikachu_NB.png Nombre:Pikachu Nivel:31 Tipo:Tipo_eléctrico.gif Personalidad:Confiable, amable chistoso y divertodo Ataques:carga, chispa Cola hierro y impactrueno PS:98 [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 19:11 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro claro que puedes, que los objetos sean por medallas, y algunos por premios de musiucales :D, inplementa los obejtos evolutivos no eso no locambiar no eso no locambiemos por que es apra que vean losd atosa de los pokémon , en cuento a la ortografía aí si que soy un queso.... adema sno se haran mas paginas, solo asi [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 16:25 26 oct 2010 (UTC) guaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T graciassssssss por no olvidarte de alex (o era dani???? ewe) en high scool musical pokemon bueno solo eso xD--alguien averigua quien soy 01:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:44 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Giovii Me encanto el capitulo esta genial y me mate de la risa!! Ya pongo al huevo de Cubone en mi user nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:22 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Hii Pokii!! Hola Pokiii, te acuerdas de mi? Soy Marta, de PE, y como me caes tan bien, me he registrado tambien en esta wiki para estar con tigo x3 Por cierto, he vsto qe eres administradora, asi qe, me podrias explicar algunas dudillas qe tengo? xD мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ TAR the amazing race es genial, maldito polvo =( y eso que soy alergica (que considencia) alguien averigua quien soy 18:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Graciiaas n.n Pokii gracias por explicarmelo todo, ya sabia yo qe eres muy simpatica x3 Por cierto, como puedo elegir a mi inicial? qiero un huevitoo! >=D x3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Pues elegiree... Elegire a Kirlia n.n Es raro qe no aliga a Glameow no? x3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Giovii Oye te queria decir que quiero compar una piedra Fuego para mi Growlithe :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:57 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:01 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Giovii pero la respuesta no es correcta [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:35 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Archivo:Poliwag_NB.png---> Es tuyo al nivel 5 Y las medallas se las gane a los lideres ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:51 30 oct 2010 (UTC)